


他的项链，他的丝巾

by Sherry_CS



Series: Vêtements [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 如果那一夜，米海尔和刘飞龙交换了信物……只是他们其中一个不知道？和原作不同，没有绑架。一发完。





	他的项链，他的丝巾

凌晨四点，回程的车上，叶不自觉地往后视镜里多看了几眼，飞龙这才注意到颈间那闪亮的东西。低头一看，竟是一条项链。他当然知道是谁的。

 

一把扯下来，借着飞驰而过的街灯，飞龙端详起手里的东西。项坠是一块金色的薄片，乍一看是方形的，仔细看又不是，上面的两个角是圆的——像是墓碑的形状。它的正面刻着——

 

_M. Arbatov_

_xx. xx. xxxx_

 

第二行是他的生日。飞龙意识到，这的确就是一块迷你墓碑。

 

飞龙将项坠翻过来，发现背面也有一行字。他只看了一眼，便按下了车窗。

 

——

 

一次两次还好，第三次的时候，飞龙终于忍无可忍了。

 

他快步上前，不顾泳池的水将皮鞋溅湿。

 

米海尔优哉游哉地懒在躺椅里，歪嘴笑着，等着他的世界第一美人走过来。他的左手腕上，系着那条辣眼睛的东西。随着飞龙走近，他摆摆手，送走了环绕身边的美女。

 

“摘下来。”飞龙一秒钟都不耽误，一站到米海尔身前便立刻命令道。高挑的身形遮住了米海尔的阳光。

 

金发的浪子反而笑得更加得意。他将双手交叉在脑后，舒舒服服地靠上去。他的头部分地进入光里，金发被阳光照得耀眼。“我偏不～”他贱兮兮地说，顺道偏过头去，在那条暗红色有花纹的丝巾上深深地吸了一口气，“这上面，有你的味道～”

 

“你……！”飞龙跨步上前，恨不得将米海尔整个人举起来扔进泳池里，但他忍住了。周围还有人。“假如你想活着走出这家酒店，我奉劝你，现在、立刻、马上，把它给我。”说着伸出了手。

 

“好啦，好啦，好啦，给你就是了嘛～”米海尔用乐感十足的语气抱怨道，说着便不慌不忙地解开丝巾系扣。“不过你确定，你想看到这下面的东西？”

 

飞龙疑惑地一皱眉。米海尔笑笑，轻轻一扯，丝巾滑落，露出手腕处红棕色的齿痕。飞龙的脸腾地一下红了。

 

“已经差不多愈合了呢，第二天早上真的是疼得我……啧啧啧……”米海尔的表情委屈得像一条小狗，可同时，他的眼神又锋利得像一匹狼。

 

飞龙一下子有些进退两难。他觉得自己一辈子没这么窘迫过。那天晚上，第三还是第四趟的时候，他的身体已经酸软酥麻到好像不是自己的了，大脑深处有成吨的烟花爆炸，他将脸埋在枕头里面，狠狠地咬住那并不十分柔软的布料，视野是一片湿漉漉的模糊。如果此时有人问他今夕何夕、姓甚名谁，他甚至不确定自己能答得上来。而就在这时，他的后背被一丛温暖覆盖，身后的人倾身下来，将他的头捧起，耳边有一个声音说：“别咬那枕头，咬我。”来不及反应，一段手腕已送至嘴边。体内的撞击突然激烈，好像直通口腔，要么叫，要么咬。他选择了咬。

 

到了今天，再要抵赖，倒显得是他太过看重了。

 

“……算了，送给你吧。别再让我看见了。”说罢转身便走。

 

米海尔却叫住了他。“喂，飞龙大人，我送你的定情信物呢？可还留着？”

 

飞龙停住脚步，缓缓地、缓缓地，转回头，眯起的眼中酝酿着杀人的颜色。米海尔则故作无辜地举起双手：“怎么，我说错什么了吗？”

 

飞龙压低声音，咬着牙对那厚颜无耻之人说：“我和你之间不存在什么定情信物。再说了，那东西是你趁我睡着的时候……”

 

“偷偷戴上去的”几个字还没有说，飞龙已经意识到他的话意味着什么，刚刚稍有平复的脸色又是红了个透。

 

那一晚，这俄罗斯怪人像是有千变万化，偏要在一夜之间用完，一次、两次、三次，他好像不是普通人类，两趟之间甚至不需要休息的。他刘飞龙自问体力是没得说的，所以谈定这宗交易时并没有什么特别的压力，甚至有一点点好奇：他倒要看看，天天追在他屁股后面的米海尔·阿尔巴托夫，真的上了场，能有几分实力？事实证明，轻敌了。真的轻敌了。

 

他本来的计划是办完事穿衣服走人顺道抛下一句“不过如此后会无期”的，结果……整套动作做下来，已经是后半夜了。他猛然惊醒，发现自己睡在一个毛茸茸的怀抱里，身体从里到外一点力气都没有……彼时他太过慌乱，没有注意到颈间多了一条项链。他挣脱开那令人窒息的怀抱，几乎是全凭着意志力，起身披了衣服便走，没有注意到脖子上少了来时的丝巾。

 

“那种东西，我自然是扔了。阿尔巴托夫先生要找请到垃圾堆里去翻吧。”说罢转身便走，不给对方调侃的余地。

 

这个叫米海尔的男人，像公路上突然冲出来的野兽，总是叫人猝不及防，招架不暇。他还是第一个令刘飞龙束手无策的人。

 

走到电梯口，飞龙从兜里拽出那条项链。金色细链，墓碑形的坠子，正面刻了那人的名字和生辰，背面是一句英文——

 

“I’d rather be fucking.”

 

—— 所以这就是你打算将来刻在墓碑上的话吗？？

 

飞龙摇摇头，将项链扔在垃圾桶最上层的烟灰缸里。电梯到了，他大步跨进去。

 

他早该这么做的。那个凌晨，借着夜色微光，他就应该把这条粗鄙的链子扔出去的，但是他没有。他告诉自己，把刻有别人名字和生辰的东西扔掉，是不礼貌的行为。

 

至于那之后，他为什么会把它随身带在身上，并不时用手指轻轻摸一摸它，确认它还在那里，他就说不清了。

 

那宿命的一夜之后，他又见过米海尔两次，每一次，那俄罗斯人都像炫耀某种财富一般，将飞龙的丝巾挂在胸前，连同那枚明显不适合他的丝巾扣。他们的周围可能有几十上百个人，但只有飞龙知道，那条丝巾意味着什么。

 

“不准忘记。”它似乎在说。

 

“对我来说，那一夜还远未结束。”那双调皮的蓝眼睛似乎在补充道。

 

——

 

电梯下行。一只被金色绒毛覆盖的大手伸进烟灰缸，准确无误地提起那条项链。

 

沉沉的笑声响起，是乐在其中，是蓄势待发。

 

“我可不是你想丢就能丢掉的呢，刘，飞，龙。”他愉快地低语道，而后将项链戴回脖子上，按下了电梯。


End file.
